


Welcome Home

by PhilociraptorSquad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilociraptorSquad/pseuds/PhilociraptorSquad
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr" Hello! I love your writing, you’re one of my favorite writers on Tumblr. :) I was wondering if you could do a Winn Schott imagine, where after the crossover or whatever you go back to Earth 38 with Kara and you end up falling in love with Winn? Like a lot of flirting and cute moments where Winn gets all flustered? Thanks! :D <3"





	

The Dominators were defeated, the presidential honors were given, the celebratory party was winding down, and Earth-1 was saved. The only thing left to do was to say your goodbyes and go your separate ways. Over the last few days, you had become good friends with Supergirl, or Kara Danvers as it was.

At the party, she had mentioned how on her Earth it was just her and her cousin defending the planet and how nice it was to have a team. You couldn’t have agreed more. It would be nice to fight crime with others like Team Arrow or the Legends. It would even be nice to have a support group like Team Flash, even if you were the only one in the field. But you had no one. No friends, no family, no one to rely on other than yourself.

Knowing this, Kara invited you to come back to her world to fight alongside her. Earth-1 had plenty of protectors and you had no reason to stay, so you quickly jumped at the opportunity.

“You ready to see if Cisco’s gadget works?” Barry asked as everyone gathered around you and Kara.

“Ready!” Kara smiled, “And remember, if you guys ever need us, we’re just a call away.”

“Same here.” Oliver nodded.

Kara turned and gave everyone one last smile before pressing the button on the dimensional breach creator. A bright blue and silver light swirled in the air in front of you. You could feel your heart drop into your stomach. This was a big decision. This wasn’t like moving into a new apartment or to a new town; you were moving to a new dimension! You were going to Earth-38! The fact that there was a minimum of 38 Earths absolutely baffled you! Of course, you were nervous! Who wouldn’t be?

You looked around at all the friendly faces wishing you farewell then turned back to look at the terrifying portal. Kara sensed your hesitation and grabbed your hand, causing you to take a deep breath. She gave you a reassuring nod, which you returned. The two of you quickly stepped into the breach before you could lose your nerve. As you stepped through the portal, you felt a powerful gust of wind and saw a near blinding light, which subsided as you stepped foot into Kara’s apartment. You did it. You were in a parallel dimension. You were in your new home.

“Woah!” You huffed out.

“Oh, yeah. It’s kind of overwhelming at first. Guess I should’ve warned you, sorry!” Kara said as she found a safe place to put the portal device.

“You, uh, have a nice place here.” You regained your composure.

“Thanks! Hey, I’m going to go call my sister, but please feel free to help yourself to anything you need!” She waved a hand. “Oh, and I’m really sorry you didn’t have time to pack any of your stuff!”

“I travel light, so it’s not a big deal.”

“How about I take you shopping tomorrow? You can borrow any of my clothes in the mean time.” She offered.

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you.” You weren’t used to people being nice to you for no reason. In your experience, everyone had an angle or an ulterior motive, so it was a nice change of pace. You were already liking this new Earth much better.

As you searched through the clothing rack next to Kara’s bed, you could hear her trying to muffle the sound of the argument she was having with her sister on the phone. From what you could tell, her sister, Alex, wanted to come over, but Kara wouldn’t allow it because it was the middle of the night and she had a guest. Great! You were only on this Earth ten minutes and you were already causing trouble. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

After Kara got off the phone, she made up your bed, aka the couch, while you changed into a pair of her pajamas.

“Hey, sorry if I caused any trouble between you and your sister.” You apologized.

“What? Oh, no! She’s just overprotective is all. And I _did_ just spend the last few days fighting an army of aliens in another dimension.” She gave a small laugh.

“Well, thank you for letting me stay here.” You nodded.

“Of course! Where else would I have you go? We’re friends now, so it’s no trouble at all.” She assured.

 _You were friends now_. It had been so long since you’d had a friend. You had almost forgotten what it was like. It was nice.

***

Kara marched you into the DEO the next morning, with the promise of a shopping spree after work. You got several strange looks from the agents as you walked by. You weren’t sure if it was because of your black leather costume or just because you were new. Kara quickly made her way to a large collection of computers and giant monitors, which you could only assume was the DEO’s command center. You lagged behind her, taking in your surrounds and making note of all of the exits. You didn’t trust large organizations, which was part of the reason you worked alone, and you didn’t want to get trapped there if something went south. You looked back at your new friend just in time to see her get tackled with a hug by a woman you were positive _had_ to be her sister.

As you crept closer, you could hear part of their conversation.

“You left on such short notice. You should’ve waited for me to come back you up.” Alex folded her arms.

“Alex, I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, but this was not a normal situation. This was a different dimension!”

“I know, I’m sorry. But I did have Barry and his team.” Kara shrugged. “Besides, you were needed here.”

About then, you saw a man’s head poke out from behind his computer screen. You noticed as his eyes dilated upon seeing you. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly reached up to tug on Kara’s sleeve.

“Uh, Supergirl… I think we might have a security breach.” He said out of the side of his mouth.

“What?” Kara quickly turned, relieved to see he was just talking about you. “Oh, no. She’s with me.”

She waved for you to come closer. When you did, she sidestepped so that you could be directly in front of Alex.

“Alex, Winn, this is my new friend, um… where are you on the whole secret identity thing?” She turned to you.

“Not much of an identity to protect here.” You shrugged, knowing that you had literally nothing to lose.

“Right. So, everyone, this is [Y/N]. [Y/N], this is my sister, Alex, and this is my best friend, Winn.” She introduced.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Alex shook your hand.

Winn shot up from his chair and went to shake your hand, only to realize he was still holding a pen. He dropped the pen and straightened out his tie.

“Hi. Hi, there. I’m Winn… Schott. Winn Schott.” He laughed nervously.

You shook his hand with a chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Winn Schott.”

“Supergirl!” A big, burly man called from across the room. “What have I told you about bringing unauthorized personnel into the DEO?”

“Not without running it by you first.” She sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

“That’s our boss, J’onn.” Alex explained to you as Kara walked over to him. “Anyways, I’ve got to go, so I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, later.” You watched as she left before turning your attention back to Winn.

As you stood there smiling at him, you could tell he was searching for something to say to you.

“So… how do you know Supergirl?” He finally sputtered.

“I kinda just helped her defeat an alien army. Well, her, the Green Arrow, the Legends, and the Flash.” You still couldn’t believe it yourself.

“So that’s where she was.” He mumbled to himself. “Oh, so you know Barry!” Winn said excitedly.

“Yeah! How do you know him?” You were intrigued.

“Oh, he showed up here last year. Wait, so does that mean you’re also from Earth-1?”

“Yeah, I’m even from Central City. Well, originally.”

“Are you a Meta-Human, too?”

“That I am.”

“Awesome!” He exclaimed. “What powers do you have?”

“Agent Schott, take our guest and test her powers like you did with Mon-El.” J’onn sighed, obviously having just been defeated by a smug Kara.

“Yes, sir!” Winn called back, picking up his tablet.

“I guess you’re about to find out.” You smirked. “Lead the way, Hot Schott.”

“Oh, I-I see what you did there.” He laughed as his face turned pink.

It may have seemed like a corny nickname, but boy was it accurate. You could not deny that he was a Grade A hottie. You especially noted this as you followed him from behind. He led you to one of several private training rooms and closed the door behind you.

“I’m guessing you’ve been at this for a while, so we won’t have to test you on the broad spectrum.” Winn mumbled as he swiped through his tablet, making you a new file. “Hey, what’s your superhero name?”

“It’s kinda lame, but they call me The Sorceress.” You said sheepishly.

“No, that sounds badass! Why do they call you that?”

You smiled sinisterly, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

You threw out your arm and with a dramatic flick of your wrist picked up a standing punching bag and flung it against the padded wall.

“Woah! Ok!” Winn jumped back.

After a moment, he turned to you with a huge grin.

“That was awesome!” You both chuckled. “A plus Harry Potter usage, by the way.”

“Glad to know you have that here.” You nodded. You then had a great Idea that would only work if he had the right response. “Say, who’s your favorite character?”

“Fred and George, hands down!” He said with conviction.

“So, you like twins?” Your voice echoed from both where you stood and from behind him.”

“What the f—“ He stumbled back as he looked upon a pair of you.

You busted out laughing before you made the second you disappear. “Astral projection. I’m so sorry! I couldn’t resist!” You covered your mouth, trying to suppress your laughter. You were relieved to see that he had joined in your laughter instead of getting angry.

“Now that,” He waved his index finger at the spot your projection had been, “was cool!”

“Thanks.” You smiled, “That one really freaks the bad guys out!”

“Wait, so how many of those can you make?”

“As many as I’d like and they don’t even have to be of me.”

“Are you saying you could make one of me?” Winn’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“You tell me.” You nodded towards the copy of Winn standing next to the original.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” The twinns echoed.

You watched in amusement as he waved his arms around trying to mirror himself.

“You see, it’s kind of a hive mind situation. He says whatever you say automatically and with a little bit of practice, you can control his actions without my help. But the real kicker is that if you focus really hard, you can sort of project your consciousness onto him. So, you’ll be able to see and hear everything he does.” You explained.

“That is amazing, [Y/N].” He was astonished.

“Why don’t you give it a try?”

You watched as he tried to focus on controlling his double. His eyes stared at it intensely and his brow furrowed. You smiled to yourself as he placed his hands on his temples, trying to imitate the psychics you see in the movies.

“Now, he’s not like an actual clone, so you can’t touch him. Which is great for fooling enemies, but not so great for lazy days when you don’t want to get up a to grab a coke from the fridge.” You snickered.

You found yourself beaming as you watched this practical stranger poke his hand back and forth into his copy’s body. Here he was enjoying and having fun with your powers, something you had never done. Ever since the night of the particle accelerator explosion, which gave you your powers, you had been serious and stoic. You didn’t have much these days to make you happy. Crime fighting had become your full-time job and you didn’t have time for fun anymore. Yet, here you were in a new dimension with a new friend and a cute guy enjoying your presence. Even if it was only your powers he was enjoying.

“You want to, uh, you want to prank someone?” You asked in a low, unsure voice.

“Yes! No. Yes!” Winn knew that he probably shouldn’t but he couldn’t pass up the offer.

“Ok, um…” You disappeared the copy and cracked the door open to look for a potential victim.

You both stayed low as you watched the other agents bustle about.

“There’s Alex! How about her?”

“Perfect.” He grinned evilly.

“Ok, I’ll control his movements this time. All you have to do is the talking. Remember to really focus so that you can see and hear what he does.”

“Got it.”

You projected Winn 2 into the hallway and had Winn Prime focus his energy onto his double.

“Ok, I think I’ve got it.” He nodded. He was a quick learner.

You marched the double down the hall and into the control room, where Alex was standing.

“Hey, Alex!”

“Oh, hey Winn.” Alex smiled.“Where’s [Y/N]?”

“She’s around.” He shrugged. “You know, she actually taught me a cool new trick.”

You were unsure where he was going with this.

“Which would be what?”

“Hit me!”

“Excuse me?”

“Hit me!” You held back a laugh as you put two and two together.

“I would hurt you, dude.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“No, you won’t. Trust me. Go ahead and hit me!”

“Uh, no.”

“Come on! Fifty bucks says you can’t hurt me!” He said with a smug grin.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Fine, but if you get hurt, that’s on you.”

“Understood.”

Alex sighed, not believing she was giving in to his nonsense. Easiest fifty bucks she would ever make. She pulled back her fist and stumbled forward slightly as she passed completely through him.

“What the hell?!” She turned around to face the projection that was now behind her.

“Astral projection! Pretty cool, huh?” He flung out his arms in excitement. “Bye now.”

You disappeared the projection and fell back into the training room in ferocious laughter. You both found yourselves sitting against the wall with stomach pains.

“Did you see her face?” He hollered.

The laughter died down a bit and when you turned to look at him, you found your faces inches from each other.

“Yeah, it was… pretty priceless.” You found your eyes drifting from his down to his lips, then back up to his eyes again.

“Yeah, priceless.” He said softly as he leaned in closer.

You quickly leaned back and cleared your throat as you stood up. You offered Winn your hand and helped him to his feet.

“Hey, um, I know you’re not supposed to ask superheroes this but, um, could you take off your mask?” He gently asked.

“My cover’s blown anyways.” You quietly shrugged. You slowly reached up and removed your mask.

“Wow.” Winn breathed out.

You looked at the floor, trying to hide your blush. You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as you looked back up at him.

“You have the most beautiful eyes.” He stepped closer.

“Thank you.” Your blush deepened.

“You know,” You stepped back, “I have one more trick up my sleeve.”

“Another power? Yeah, okay.” He picked up his long discarded tablet so that he could pretend to go back to being a professional. “Uh, whenever you’re ready.”

You smiled at him one last time. “Now you see me…”

To Winn’s astonishment, you turned invisible, clothes and all.

“Three for three on the awesome powers scoreboard.” He said excitedly. After a moment of silence, Winn scrunched up his face. “Uh, [Y/N]?”

You circled around him and whispered in his ear before leaving through the open door.

“See you later, Hot Schott.”


End file.
